Mount Sinai's Neuroscience Training Program offers Year 1 and Year 2 predoctoral students an exciting curriculum taught by a nationally and internationally recognized faculty, and a laboratory experience that builds on expertise in translational neuroscience, basic neurobiology, psychiatry and neurology, all uniquely 'interfaced' with one another due to close apposition of clinical and basic neuroscience research at Mount Sinai Hospital and the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai. At the heart of the Neuroscience Training Program are Mount Sinai's Neuroscience Ph.D., the school's second Ph.D. granting program, and a superb training faculty who share a common thematic interest: study of the function and plasticity of specific neural circuits, during development, in he adult, and in the aged, diseased or degenerating nervous system. During the initial funding period of this T32 training program, research space and Neuroscience training faculty number substantially expanded with the founding of the Friedman Brain Institute and opening of the Hess Center for Science and Medicine. Varied laboratory opportunities at Mount Sinai take advantage of strengths in translational neuroscience, notably in developmental neurobiology, neural aging and degeneration, mechanisms of neuropsychiatric disease, cognitive neuroscience, computational neuroscience and neuroimaging, sensory signal transduction, neuroendocrinology and synaptic and behavioral plasticity. The nervous system is studied in diverse model systems, from 'simple' invertebrates such as the sea snail Aplasia, the fruit fly, or the worm C. elegans, all the way to complex vertebrates including nonhuman primates and humans. Students will receive a strong foundation in basic neuroscience and the neurobiology of disease, in a collaborative environment that actively promotes multidisciplinary, integrative research. Using this interdisciplinary approach, the Neuroscience Training Program will provide students with the essential knowledge and experimental tools to initiate productive, independent careers in the laboratories of our training faculty.